The War For Peace
by cherry blossom petals
Summary: A wolf comes in search of two young people, a magical land is taken over by evil, and what will these two people do? Pairings are SakuraxSyaoran


The War For Peace

"I will now be your new evil ruler!" cackled Darrva.

All the animals shook their heads in disgust because their magical land was now covered in darkness. The smell of sweet cherry blossoms turned into polluted air, the clear and pure water turned murky brown, and Mother Nature had been destroyed.

"Now bow down before me!" said Darrva.

Everyone was forced to bow down before Darrva, but a white wolf didn't. Instead it chanted a spell and vanished into another world.

The new world that the wolf vanished to was the opposite of Darrva's land. It was sunny, and the wolf felt a light breeze from the wind.

There were two humans that the wolf spotted and sensed that they were trustworthy. He walked up to the humans. He soon found out that they one was a boy and the other a girl.

"Children, please do not be scared. I'm a wolf from a magical land," said the wolf telepathically.

"What was that?" asked the girl.

"I don't know. Who ever said that is obviously a wolf," the boy replied.

"Look! There's a white wolf Syaoran!" shouted the girl.

"Quick, get behind me Sakura," said Syaoran.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"My name is Yamazaki and I come from another world searching for allies," replied Yamazaki.

"And why are you searching for allies?" asked a suspicious Syaoran.

"Well, the land that I come from has been taken over. Darrva's responsible for that. Also, I can send a picture of what my land looks like right now," replied Yamazaki.

The land sent into the children's mind was covered in darkness. Whenever an animal didn't work, they got whipped. They looked weak and they were shaking extremely hard. They could see most were covered in mud.

"Syaoran! We need to help!" said Sakura.

Syaoran remained silent, and then Sakura shouted, "Come on Syaoran!"

"Fine, we'll help, but what are we supposed to do?" asked Syaoran.

"Both of you have a magical weapon inside of yourself. You must use those weapons in the war," answered Yamazaki.

"War?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, we're going to go to war with Darrva," replied Yamazaki.

"How do we use our weapons?" asked Sakura.

"Your weapons are powered by calling out your name." said Yamazaki.

"Li, Syaoran," said Syaoran.

"Kinomoto, Sakura," said Sakura.

What appeared in front of Syaoran was a sword, and what appeared in front of Sakura was a staff with fifty cards.

"Cool!" said the children.

"Well, off we go now," said Yamazaki.

Again, Yamazaki chanted a spell and vanished into his world along with Syaoran and Sakura.

It was dark and Yamazaki taught Sakura how to use her staff. She said a spell and with her staff, pointed at a card named "The Light".

It suddenly became bright, and they continued on with the journey.

Along the way, they found many more comrades and decided they should now send a letter to Darrva declaring war.

In the letter it said,

Dear Darrva,

We are sending this message to inform you that we're going to go to war against you and your army. We both have two weeks to prepare our army and train. This battle will be held on the biggest white mountain, Mt. Snow Peek.

Until we meet again,

Yamazaki

"Now we must train!" shouted Yamazaki.

Everyone was training as hard as they could and before they knew it, their two weeks were up. Sakura and Syaoran were the ones who improved the most. They were wearing light clothes so their speed could increase rapidly.

Sakura then said, "The Sword", and a sword appeared in her hand.

The battle of the century was about to begin.

On Darrva's side, there were many monsters and dragons. Darrva himself also had a sword and was wearing a dark red cape. Behind him was his castle, all black and rocky.

"Long time, no see, Darrva," said Yamazaki.

"Yes, long time, no see," replied Darrva.

"Are you ready for this war to begin?" asked Yamazaki.

"Of course," said Darrva.

"Charge!" shouted Syaoran.

The war had begun. Blood was seen everywhere. Because the war lasted what seemed like a thousand years, the landscape was all red, and there weren't many survivors.

Syaoran searched for Sakura, and he found her sitting down beside Yamazaki crying. Yamazaki's beautiful white fur was now covered with dark red blood, and his chest wasn't moving.

"We'll always remember him Sakura. And to tell you the truth, I fell in love with you when we first met," said a blushing Sayoran.

Sakura was blushing, and hers tears magically disappeared saying, "Me too Syaoran."

They held each other tightly and watched as the land turned back into the world Yamazaki once knew. Where there is freedom for all.

* * *

So how do you like my story? Sorry if it wasn't good it's my first story ever. I'd really like it if you would click the little button and review. I'm also writing another story but I didn't post it yet so keep checking my profile to see if I posted it yet.

- cherry blossom petals


End file.
